The Genderbend Challenge: Jo's new look
by penpaninuSessh
Summary: Challenge provided by Mikejaffa. Kyohei and Jo with a strap-on scenerio. I just went with it. Not what you'd think! Rated H for Hilarious :P


Author's Disclaimer: I don't own anything that belongs to Burst Angel! Those lovely ladies belong to Gooonzo! Or yeah, and Leo and Kyohei too.

Author's Note: Another challenge from MikeJaffa :P I wish I had as much free time to write as he did! He has great ideas for the fandom that are hilarious :P This challenge was can we get Jo on a date with Kyohei? Cue embarrassing scenerio. I went with it from there :P Dedicated to my wife Inuskye.

The GenderBend challenge: Jo's New look

A Burst Angel one shot by penpaninu

"I still don't know about this," Meg griped. She stalked back and forth, boots clapping hard on the carpet. Sei chuckled, reclined on her wide bed.  
Kyohei was leaning near the wall beside the bed, generally looking uncomfortable. Jo was the reason why. She was buttoning up a men's starched white shirt. Her hair was gelled back,  
and her androgynous features made her look almost masculine with the simple changes. she was wearing boy's boxers over her panties, not wanting to relinquish them. Meg was grateful for that much at least.

She looked uncomfortable, Kyohei looked more uncomfortable, and Jo just looked confused. It didn't perturb Sei. She was going through her phone, texting her associates as she kept looking up at Jo's bit lip.  
She finished buttoning up the shirt and flapped the sleeves down. The white fabric rustled with her movements.

"I don't know...I don't wanna make anyone pass out," Jo murmured. Sei laughed and tossed her cell phone aside.

"Oh, stop your griping you two," Sei said. She leaned up on one elbow and her breasts heaved in her shirt. Kyohei glanced down, interested. Meg coughed loudly and he straightened up.

"Now, Jo. A man carries himself with confidence," Sei stood up and held Jo's shoulders in her hands and studied her figure. "You do have a natural confidant stance. You just have to play it cool. Well," Sei smirked. "You already play it cool. Just be yourself. We'll just have to make sure you look like a man."

"UHM, WHY?" Meg asked loudly. She crossed her arms and huffed a lock of hair out of her face.

"Because we need a gay couple near my grandfather's rival," Sei smiled. She pushed back Jo's silver hair and made sure it stayed back. "And unless you're willing to tape your breasts down, it's going to be Jo."

"She does have a point," Kyohei said. "Jo's the more manliest of you two."

"You're not helping," Meg grit her teeth. "Why do you want my sweet awesome Jo to dress like a dude?"

She clung to Jo's arm and trailed a finger up her shirt front. Jo smiled.

"Because my grandfather's opponents are old-fashioned. A pair of lovely ladies would just excite them. Now a pair of gay men...well, they'd look right over them," Sei said sensibly.

"I still think that's stupid," Meg said shallowly. Jo watched her quietly and flapped her sleeves down again. Kyohei sighed and fixed the cuffs of her sleeves.

"You're messing it up, Jo. Just don't flap while you're wearing it," he suggested. Jo shrugged, looking confused.

"Don't tell me you'd want those old guys to fawn all over you if you showed up on Jo's arm," Sei said. She adjusted Jo's collar. "I'm thinking striped tie."

Jo shrugged. "Okay."

Meg sighed with disjust. "So Kyohei is going in on Jo's arm?"

"You keep saying that like it's going to change my plans somehow," Sei reached into her closet and came out with an armful of ties. She laid a few on the bed and selected a gold and blue striped silk number.  
"Let's put this on you, Jo. You'll look good."

Jo blinked as Sei looped the ends of the tie around and pulled the knot taut under the edges of the dress collar.

"She does look good..." Meg played with the ends of the tie, then wrapped her arms suddenly about Jo. "Oh, why do you have to look so good!"

Jo smiled and wrapped her arms around Meg's waist. Kyohei threw up his hands and sighed. "I don't even want to do this and you're wasting our time, Meg!"

"Shut up, cook boy," Meg hissed through grit teeth.

"Now, children, do I have to seperate you?" Sei teased. Meg sniffed and flopped onto her bed. Jo looked somewhat forlorn and sighed. Sei helped her out of the dress shirt. Meg threw a pillow at Kyohei since Jo wasn't wearing a tank top under it.

"Well I think we have the top down, we just have to go shopping for pants. And other accessories."

Meg and Kyohei locked eyes. "What other 'accessories?' "

8  
8

8

Kyohei wanted to die. He was standing in the corner of the store wishing he were in class, on the toilet, anywhere but here. 'Here' was a sex store. Sei was discussing apparatuses and dildos with the store clerk, a matronly 40ish woman who sounded alittle too eager to discuss size, shape and length with his benefactress. Sei bantered with her as if she went dildo shopping every day. And her apparent expertise caused some rather blushing thoughts.

Jo just stood there as if she were a cow for auction. The clerk held up certain straps against her waist, and gestured wtih different shapes of dildos to Sei. And then to top the indignity, she was thrust towards a changing room. Meg made to go in with her but Sei blocked the way with one slender arm.

"Don't even think about it, Meg. If you go in there with her, with these things, we won't hear out of you two for hours," Sei teased. Meg huffed and crossed her arms.

"Like we'd do it in the damn sex store!" Meg griped. "Why do you want to keep embarrassing Jo?"

"She's not embarrassed," Sei offered. Jo just stared at her and shrugged. Kyohei was turning all sorts of shades of red though.

"So I hear these are for you from your little girlfriend! Which did you like best, hon?" The clerk held up one long black one and a short purple one.

Kyohei looked like he was going to have a stroke. "I don't...I mean..."

"Oh, just admit you like big cock, Kyo," Meg teased. If she couldn't help Jo try on her "extra wear", she was going to get her jollies in.

Kyohei turned bright red. "But I don't!" he protested.

"Whatever. You're going on a date with this," Meg tossed her red hair. Kyohei clenched his fists.

"It is not a date!" he hissed. Meg gave him a not-so-amused look.

"You wanna call this not a date to me? Is so TOO a date!"

"Listen here, Meg..." Kyohei swore.

One pale hand parted the curtains of the dressing area. Jo called out," I could use alittle help."

"Be right there, baby!" Meg bounced forward but Sei gently caught her arm.

"Now, dear, remember what I said. I said I don't want you two trapped in there for hours," Sei said. Meg puffed her cheeks out.

"I know but...hey, wait a minute!" Meg protested. Sei parted the curtain and stepped through in toward Jo. Leaving Meg with Kyohei.

"Well..I'm sure she has Jo's best interest at heart," Kyohei said lamely. Meg rounded on him.

"Just watch it, cook boy, and keep your hands off of my Jo!"

"Did I really hear you just say that?" Kyohei complained.

Meg socked his shoulder. It hurt. "Jesus, Meg!"

Meg huffed. There were some rather interesting sounds coming from the dressing room. She went to part the curtains. "What are you doing in there, Sei?"

Sei's head peeped from between the curtains, blocking Meg from coming in. "Calm down, Meg! I'm just helping Jo get into her pants. She's going to model her strap-on with them."

"I don't know about this..." Jo's quite voice said from behind the curtain. Sei pushed Meg's shoulder and disappeared behind the curtain.

"Come now, you look just stunning. Wow, look at that..."

There was the sound of a zipper being tugged up and Meg's mind went wild. She licked her lips despite herself.

"Okay, here she comes!" sei said. Jo stepped through the curtains and shoved her hands in the front of her pockets.

A very noticeable bulge protruded from her fly. Meg licked her lips. Kyohei rolled his eyes.

"You look just fine, Jo," he said helpfully. Jo shrugged.

"Oh, baby, you look more than fine," Meg drooled. Jo's red eyes regarded her throughtfully. She nodded.

"Glad you think so, Meg," she said lowly. Kyohei rubbed the back of his neck as Sei came out and adjusted Jo's belt.

"There, I think that looks just fine. How do you feel in it, Jo?" she asked.

"Peachy," Jo murmured.

"Well, then, I think we found what we're looking for,"Sei said. "Wrap this up, please."

The matronly clerk nodded and went to ring in the order as Jo ducked back in to change.

8

8

8

8  
8

8

"Wow, Kyohei, you look just stunning," Sei said cordially. Leo was sitting in a tank top and military fatigues at the kitchen table, cleaning a hand gun.  
He chomped on a cigar and angled it to the corner of his mouth.

"Looking sharp, kid! Are you ready for the sting operation?" Leo grinned. He was only teasing, but his bulging biceps made Kyohei falter and almost turn tail and run. Just that he was showing so much of his muscles around Sei while he was going on one of the girl's 'jobs'. He better not be staying with her after he left, but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"I guess so..." Kyohei plucked at the cufflinks on his suit. It was new; a gift from Sei. It made him look impressive and thin, and he was flattered Sei did such a good job.  
But it didn't mean he wouldn't want to wear it out with HER. "Do I look alright?"

"You look fine...for a pastry boy," Meg pouted. She was sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of wine. All she needed was a cigarette to finish the look of leisurely pouting.

"Thanks," he said dryly. Sei chuckled and fixed his tie.

"Don't mind her. Jo's almost ready. And I'm not letting her in there."

This time it was Kyohei's turn to smirk at Meg. "Couldn't wait to try out the strap-on?"

Meg flipped him off and sipped her wine. "Screw you."

"Geez, Meg, I'm saving that for Jo," Kyohei shot back facetiously. Sei grinned and Leo guffawed.

"Ha! Tell her, kid! Watch it, Meg, or he might hit on Jo at the ball," Leo puffed out a cloud of smoke. Sei waved it idly away.

Meg tossed her hair and glared. "I'll be primed and ready with my gun. Don't mess with me, Kyo."

"Can you stop drinking, Meg? You have to get ready to go, now," Sei said calmly. She sat next to Leo who puffed his pectoral muscles out just from her sheer proxity. Kyohei tried not to die in his head.

"Come on, Sei!" Meg complained. She opened the bottle of wine and poured herself some more.

"Uhm...let's go," a voice said. Jo walked into the kitchen and everyone stared. Finally, Leo whistled.

"Don't take all the girls home, kid. Or the boys," Leo teased. Jo shuffled; shiny dress shoes encased her feet. Her men's suit fit her like a glove and showed off her muscular thighs. A small bulge was noticeable from the front of her slacks.

"Does it look okay?" Jo asked. Sei smiled. She couldn't help it, but she had eyed the bulge, same as Meg.

"You look just fine. Doesn't she, Kyohei?" Sei prompted. Kyohei stared. With her hair slicked back, hiding the usual flips and tufts, Jo looked just like a boy. A really hot androgynous boy. Not that he was into that kind of thing.

"Well, let's do this thing," he said, resigned. Jo regarded him with sullen red eyes. She couldn't hide beneath her usually floppy bangs. She looked uncomfortable.

"Let's go," she murmured. She made it sound epic.

Meg jumped off the counter and picked up a sniper rifle. "Yes, let's."

When she cocked the safety off, Kyohei's shoulders shrank. He and Jo walked out the trailer door.

8  
8  
8

8

8  
8  
8

The place was fancy as shit. Kyohei leaned against a golden statue and watched Jo walk around the lobby. He looked conservatively gay next to her, so he was taking a break. Unfortunately, Jo had developed a taste for vodka, no thanks to Meg. So she was off getting a drink. When Kyohei made to tease her to bring him one, she had merely looked at him.

So he was propped against the hotel lobby statue and watched the crowds mingle. Sei's targets, a few elder Chinese, laughed racously over a few drinks and a few young girls on their arms. Since he was male and Jo looked male, they had been looked over easily.

"Come in, Kyo. Are you on the targets?" Sei's voice echoed in his ear. He tapped one finger against his listening device. Sei had him on a channel with Meg, and once in awhile Leo came in just to rile him abit further.

"They're by the bar. They've got some young girls hanging all over them," Kyohei murmured, seemingly to himself. The more observant stranger would think he was just talking to himself and think he had gotten abit too much of the bubbly.

"Keep an eye out. If they leave, don't engage. By the way, thanks for planting that bug on Mr Chin's sleeve," Sei chuckled over the ear piece. Kyohei shrugged. He'd almost gotten slapped for that one, but he had gotten the job done.

"Don't mention it, Sei," Kyohei grinned despite himself. One of Chin's associates walked past his lounging form and all but turned his nose up.

"Gay piece of shit," he muttered. Kyohei stiffened; even if he weren't gay, it rubbed him the wrong way to be the target of ill-targeted slander.

Kyohei coughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Jo's back."

Jo was back, cradling two half glasses filled with reddened vodka. Cranberry juice on top, by the look of it. She looked to want to hold onto both, but she reluctantly handed one over to Kyohei. Kyohei sipped politely.

"You got the bug on him," she asked. She shifted uncomfortably and scratched her thigh. The strap-on jutted noticeably.

Kyohei nodded. He looked for a place to ditch his drink. Vodka wasn't his thing.

"It's on 'im. Sei should hear everything that's going on."

"I sure can, guys. Well done," Sei's smooth voice came into both of their ear pieces. Jo nodded and sipped her vodka.

"Don't mention it," Jo murmured. The older chinese men walked nearby, talking up a storm with the young girls on their arms. Kyohei put an arm over Jo's middle for show.

The look she gave him was not one of amusement. Leo tsked in their ears.

"I don't even want to tail their conversation, it's so dirty. Care to listen, Sei?" they could hear some scuffling in the background.

"No, that's okay. Just follow them, Leo," Sei said. Leo harrumphed in the background and they could hear him typing.

Jo's red eyes scanned the lobby over the well-dressed business men and their contacts. "Where are you, Meg?"

"Right here, Jo," Meg's voice sounded strained in through their ear pieces.

Kyohei casually glanced around, hand pressed uncomfortably to Jo's waist. She looked at him, eyes narrowed, but a pleasant look on her face.

"I don't see you. Where?" he asked.

"I've got the sniper scope on. Here, I'll turn on the laser target," Meg said almost cheerily and a red dot scanned over Kyohei's crotch. He resisted the urge to cross his knees and hop sideways. "Like that, Kyo?"

"Jesus, Meg!" Kyohei muttered under his breath. Chin and his businessmen glanced idly over at the pair.

Jo laughed and slapped an arm low around Kyohei's waist. She squeezed his left buttock tight enough to leave an imprint.

"Don't mess with a jealous woman, Kyohei. Be good, my Meg," Jo murmured. Meg all but swooned over the ear piece.

"Ohhhh, Jo!" she squealed. Kyohei rubbed the side of his nose.

"Geez," he muttered. He endured Jo's strong hand on his ass awhile longer, almost liking the firm grip. But the fact Jo's girlfriend had a sniper rifle trailed on his penis stilled any pleasant thoughts he might have had about it.

Sei sniffed in their ears. "Really, Jo? What's all this?"

Leo laughed uproariously in the background. "Nice grip, girl!"

"Shut up!" they could hear Sei smacking him in the background. Kyohei felt a little better hearing the tone of jealousy tinge Sei's voice.

"Jo will just touch anyone, won't she?" they could hear Leo teasing in the background of Sei's ear piece. Kyohei dared to look over at his somewhat captor; no way was he going to break out of that strong grip anytime soon.  
Jo's red eyes were dangerous, but held a hint of hilarity.

"Aren't you supposed to be following Chin's party? Pay attention!" Sei scolded the mechanic. Leo laughed some more and moved further away in the background. When she came back, she was all business.  
"Are you two about done there?"

"Yeah, we're done," Jo drawled, downing her vodka with one hand and gripping Kyohei's ass with the other. she shoved him forward suddenly, by the rear, and Kyohei almost fell over Jo's right leg.

"Geez!" Kyohei grabbed the edge of the statue with one hand and almost fell over.

Meg's laughted roared in their ears. Sei scolded her. "Your driver's coming, Meg. Meet him downstairs."

"Sure, whatever," Meg chirped. She sounded thrilled this intel job was over so she could get back into Jo's hands.

Jo and Kyohei leisurely walked through the brightly lit lobby and out the front doors. Doormen in livery bowed and signaled for valet drivers.

"And here comes your driver now," Sei said. A shiny black Mercedes-Benz pulled up and their young driver smiled at them through the window.

The doormen opened the door and Kyohei smiled his thanks. Jo glanced at him, looking for danger, and allowed him to close the door on them. The confines of the back of the Mercedes was a bit too close for comfort so Kyohei started when Jo rested a hand on his knee.

"Just smile and wave," she said through grit teeth. Kyohei tried to play off how normal this would be for him and when the driver took them down the hotel driveway, Jo heaved a sigh of relief.

She ran both hands through her slicked back hair, effectively messing it back to it's usual tufts and waves. Kyohei loosened his tie and leaned back.

"Well, that was fun," he said for conversation. Sei ignored them and commanded Leo on his surveillance. Jo sighed.

"You tell me. Meg's going to be a handful when I get back," she said. Kyohei rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, knock first?" he asked. Jo crossed her arms over her apparently flat chest.

"Ha ha," she said.

"Hmmm I'm on my way back too. Where are you guys at?" Meg said, apparently through a mouthful of food. Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you stop at?" she asked.

"Fast food; want a hot dog?" she said and chomped on something that sounded like a fry or onion ring.

"That's just great, spoil yourself before I have a chance to make a meal," Kyohei teased. He didn't think making dinner was in his schedule for today,  
but you never could tell with the girls.  
"Hmmmah, you try waiting hours before dinner! I had to tote this huge gun around and you two just drink at some party!" Meg complained.

"Just hurry up and get back to the trailer," Jo murmured. Meg happily complied and their ear pieces went off.

The door was open to the trailer and warm light spilled out into the parking lot. Kyohei tipped the driver with a wad of bills Sei had pressed on him before they left and he smiled, tipping the rim of his driver's cap.

Jo just got out and sauntered up the steps to the trailer. Sei had her blouse half undone and was leaning over Leo's shoulder, watching a lap top screen behind him. Leo was scrolling and typing randomly.

She smiled up at them and Kyohei's heart skipped a beat. "Just take a load off, you two. Good work, Jo," Sei said. Jo walked past her, unfastening her fancy men's clothing as she did.

She was almost naked by the time she hit hers and Meg's room. Sei was used to it but Kyohei did avert his eyes. Leo moved his cigar around to the corner of his mouth.

"You did good, kid. Who'd have thought you had it in you?" he grinned. Kyohei rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, you know...hey, did Amy get dinner?" he asked, his work ethic kicking in. Amy peered out of her lab suddenly. She gestured with a slice of pepperoni pizza.

"Sei ordered in pizza! But I'll fill out an order for dinner tomorrow," she said, drooling. Kyohei smiled. Amy eyed him up and down, admiring his duds, before reluctantly returning to the lab.

A car screeched outside and Meg ran out the back, juggling a sack of burgers, and rifle. She swallowed the remains of an onion ring and shoved a tip at her driver.

"Hereyago, keepthechange, bye!" she said and jogged up to the trailer. She burst in and Leo raised an eyebrow.

"Is Jo back yet? Where is she, cook boy?" she demanded. she tossed the rife toward the table; Leo caught it and gently lowered it to the table.

"What did I tell you about handling your weapons? Dammit, girl!" he complained. Sei smiled and gestured to her room.

"She's already back. Go on, you're off duty," she encouraged. Meg cheered and toted the bag of fast food into her bedroom and slammed the door. They could hear her giggles as she pushed Jo into the bed.

Kyohei pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I have to be going..."

"Thanks again for the help, Kyo," Sei said. The hug she gave him made it worth it.

The End

End Notes: Response to a challenge idea from MikeJaffa. You know who you are :P

Sincerely, penpaninu 10/14/2013


End file.
